Challenge
by Roze Alchemist
Summary: A challenge from you to me. Give me the basics for a story and I will write it. Details are inside.
1. Challenge

Hello everyone, I've seen this done for Naruto and even FullMetal Alchemist and decided to try my hand at it.

This is a challenge that I am putting out. I love to write and have recently stumbled upon Prince of Tennis. While I'm working on an actual story in my head, it has yet to come out of my brain. So while I work, I thought I would ask for a challenge from everyone.

Here it is. If there is a story that you would like to see done, generally a one-shot, then leave a review with your idea. I will choose the ones I find interesting and turn them into a story, posting them here when they are done.

All I ask is that you stick to the Seigaku Regulars as main characters and fill out this bit of information.

Characters in Story:

Situation:

Specifications:

Pairings (if any):

Just to help specifiy what I'm asking for I'll make up an example.

Characters in Story: All Seigaku Regulars

Situation: The team celebrates winning a their latest match by getting sushi.

Specifications: Must involve bubblegum.

Pairings (if any): OishiXEiji

Okay, now I just request that I don't get more than three requests from any one person. And with this I will let you run away! Go have fun and give me something to work on!

Thank you!

Roze


	2. Captain For A Day

Requested by: Haru-Hatori-Hiro

Characters in story: All, any regulars

Situation: Fuji being sadistic

Specifications: Must involve a camera, and a strawberry. No Inu Juice as part of the sadistic plot.

Pairings: FujixRyoma, EijixOshi

Fuji always knew that life was never picture perfect. It was partly why he liked his camera so much. If he took pictures then he could remember how that moment was and think back on how much fun he had had. No one really knew this was the reason for his camera except his Ryoma-chan.

Perhaps this was why when Ryuzaki-sensei had asked him to run practice for that day he had jumped on the idea with a small smile. He was glad he had brought his camera to school today. He had a feeling that this would happen and with the twenty minute break between class and practice the preparations had been made.

"Huh? Captain isn't here," Momoshiro commented as he looked around the court, arms behind his head.

Taka-san was the next to comment as he too looked around the courts, "Now that you mention it, Oishi isn't here either."

"Chibi-chan is late too. What are they doing?" Eiji asked as he moved toward the small gathering of club regulars.

"Echizen called in sick," Ryuzaki-sensei explained as she stepped on the courts. At this Fuji began to tune the conversation out. He knew how it would go, they would find out that all three were sick, someone probably Inui would suggest a conspiracy and then they would be ordered to get back to work, leaving him in charge. It was the same thing that had happened last time; the first time that the Captain had challenged his Ryoma-chan to a match.

"Fuji will be acting as Captain today, as I have a meeting to attend. Do as he tells you," Ryuzaki-sensei called out as she retreated from the courts.

This is what he had been waiting for. Their sensei had disappeared from sight when he turned back to the present club members. If Tezuka was going to torture his Ryoma-chan, then he would make everyone suffer with them. Tezuka had not realized what he was getting into when he decided to separate Fuji and Ryoma, even if it was only for one day. Fuji was annoyed and Fuji loved to see others suffering.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise when Fuji's first command was, "Everyone! Fifty laps!"

There was a collective groan and some of the regulars even came to protest. "Fuji-kun! We didn't do anything wrong, why do we have to run?" Eiji asked as he bounced in front of his friend. "Is it because you miss Chibi-chan?" the teen asked, his words hitting closer to home than anyone would have thought possible.

A sweet, calm smile over came the senior's face as he answered, "Of course not, Eiji-kun. Everyone just needs to build up their stamina. Though since you asked I think I'll add another ten laps!"

"Eiji-senpai! Stop talking before we get more laps!" Momo-chan shouted as he reached the gate. Many of the first and second years were already running their laps. The regulars, however, all stood waiting. They would start together; it was more entertaining that way.

It wasn't long before all of the first years and many of the second years were lying at Fuji's feet, panting. No one was afraid of stopping this time; there was no dreaded juice to drink if they couldn't go all the way, though Inui had offered.

Finally, it was the last lap. Fuji pulled the reward out of his bag, holding the rather large ripe strawberry up as the regulars ran past, he called out, "The first one to get here gets this as a reward!" Of course no one noticed that his left had was conveniently held behind his back, covering the second half of the reward from sight.

"Fuji-senpai… that's a…" a first year stammered out in shock. His words were quickly cut off by the glare the blue-eyed tennis prodigy was giving him. He was promised death and a year's worth of Inui's juices if he said another word. Quickly, scared of the drinks and the look his senpai was giving him, the first year closed his mouth.

Eiji, however, did not see or hear a thing. His mind focused in on the large strawberry as his feet started to pound the ground even harder. Strawberries… John liked strawberries. The little turtle loved the occasional treat that Eiji would bring him, and used it to strengthen his body so he could beat the bigger meaner turtles. "For John!" the acrobat shouted as he sprinted past Fuji, winning the race and completely leaving the other regulars in shock and confusion.

"Who's John?" Taka-san asked looking at Inui hopefully.

The data tennis player looked rather embarrassed as he shook his head, "I've never heard of a John before. The likelihood, however, that John is Eiji's imaginary friend is sixty seven percent."

Slowly, the last few tennis players crossed the finish line, coming to a slow halt in front of Fuji and the still bouncing Eiji. No one knew where the acrobat got his energy, as he usually passed out with the rest of them after so many laps, yet today he was still bouncing.

"Hoi, hoi! Strawberry! Strawberry!" Eiji called out as he bounced from one foot to the other.

Grinning, Fuji held out both hands. A strawberry was sitting calmly in one hand, while a girl's Seigaku tennis uniform was held innocently in the other. "Do go put your new uniform on Eiji-kun," Fuji ordered. "You earned the right to wear this during practice and I'm sure we all want to see you in it!"

The acrobat stilled and paled, "I'll… pass."

Grinning sadistically Fuji answered, "Well if you pass then the team has to run another fifty laps, where as if you go put this on they only have to run ten more for failing to come in on time."

Growls were heard from the entire team, sets of eyes glaring at Eiji, pressuring him to just put the uniform on.

At the end of practice Fuji and Eiji met Ryoma and Oishi outside of the school grounds. Fuji gave his Ryoma-chan a quick kiss as he asked, "How was your match?" The teen only got a grunt in return.

"How was being Captain for a day?" Oishi asked curiously.

A small smile found it's way onto Fuij's face, while Eiji squeaked in fright and jumped behind Oishi. Calmly, Fuji held out a recently developed picture. There, with Momo and Kaidoh, on either side, leaning in to kiss his cheeks, was Eiji in a girls tennis uniform.

"He was aweful! Never leave us again! And burn it! Burn it!" Eiji screamed as he clung to Oishi.

Turning slight red in the cheeks, Oishi asked calmly, "So, how much do I owe you for getting my shy boyfriend here into a skirt?"

**A/N:** And there's challenge number one! I hope you like it. I hope Haru-Hatori-Hiro liked it. As you can tell, the stories will differ slightly from what is suggested, probably won't come out the way you think, but everything required will be done! Let me know what you thought and keep sending challenges my way! Thanks!


End file.
